


Welcome to the UnderHell

by WhoFosteredDaChild



Category: Undertale, underhell - Fandom
Genre: #satanicCutie, ITS A WORK IN PROGRESS IM NOT DONE YET NO WAY NEAR FINISHED, No Frans - Freeform, Other, Underhell, hail yourself, i came up with that au, i dont ship that, im a genius, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoFosteredDaChild/pseuds/WhoFosteredDaChild
Summary: An angel has fallen from heaven into hell, and must begin her journey through the underworld.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 2





	Welcome to the UnderHell

**Author's Note:**

> So last night I was sitting in my bed and BAM! it hit me! U N D E R H E L L. a new au i just made up where all the monsters are demons and the humans are angels. asgore is "Satan" and Toriel is "Persephone" which in case you didn't know is the devils wife according to the Bible (or ex-wife in this case). I think this will be a great au and I cant wait for this to become an actual trend!
> 
> thank you so much for reading.

Once upon a time, there was an angel in heaven. He was the angel of music, and he loved heaven and it's ruler. But one day, he shared a different point of view. The ruler did not like this, and banished the fallen angel to the underworld. But, that did not stop Asgore. He started his own kingdom, his own rules, his own politics and beliefs. He became the King of Hell, and anyone is welcome in his kingdom. Soon, other angels found his kingdom and became demons, living freely under his rule. The ruler of Heaven did not like this, he saw it has "evil" and "treason", and He declared war on Hell. And so that leaves us to where we are. A stray angel wondered too far from home and fell to the underworld. Her name is Frisk, and now she must face the ultimate test of the heart.

She was awake. She looked around and saw that she had fallen onto a pile of soot and ash, which broke her fall. But, at the end of the pile, there was a single flower. A black Delilah, a beautiful flower that she had never seen. she came closer to the flower, but the flower spoke out to her. "Howdy! Are you new to Hell? would you like a tour? I can show you around." How peculiar. She never heard a flower speak in Heaven.  
"what's your name, kid?" the friendly flower asked.  
"My name is Frisk. but where am I?" the poor angel asked.  
"Welp, you're in Hell! But don't worry, most of us don't bite... BuT I'm NoT mOsT oF ThEm!!!" The black flower transformed into a huge black shadow and was about to kill Frisk when suddenly the demon flower screamed and disappeared.

A satanic nun clad in black appeared from the darkness. "my child, are you alright? did he hurt you in any way?"  
She stepped into the light to reveal her form; A white goat with five eyes, curly horns, and a black cloak with a lavyanne cross on it. She had gorgeous wings, as big as her body and a warm gentle smile. "No miss, I'm okay. Who are you?" The nun smiled to herself and said "My name is Toriel, and I will help you if you let me."


End file.
